You Don't Know Half of it
by teamdoccubus
Summary: Set after Season 3. Bo returns from the Wanderer, and has to deal with her memory lapses a new Fae that terrorizes both Faes and humans. She finds a new and different Lauren. Doccubus, with a few bumps and angst in between. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! This is the first FF I've ever written, and also the first Doccubus FF I wrote. I have edited it a bit and reuploded it here. This already has 4 chapters so far. But I already know how to continue this one. Also, I need my own sweet Doccubus fix.**

**Some of you might have read it. For those who haven't I hope you enjoy it. P.S. for those asking for the continuation of Untold, you guys have to wait a little bit more. Sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything obviously. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Bo sighed heavily as she stepped inside the old house. A cold draft comes in through the door and the holes on the walls. The place doesn't feel like home anymore. It's just... cold.

What day is it? How long has it been since? She thought as she put the car keys on the table and threw herself on the couch. The last few days had been a blur. So blurry that she can't remember why she was wandering aimlessly for a couple of days. Dyson was kind enough to pick her up and take her home and considerate enough to go when she said she needed to take some time alone, after telling her everything that happened with Isaac. Everyone had gone to hiding.

___He had told her that Kenzi was in a safe place and that he will take her to Kenzi once she got some rest. And Lauren. She had felt betrayed after knowing what she did. But emotions came cold and heavy like a waterfall when Dyson told her what Lauren did for him. For everyone. _

_"__Where's Lauren now?" She had asked Dyson. _

_"__We don't know yet." Dyson had replied. _

_"__But we will look for her, won't we?" She was anxious, stressed out, and tired. Really tired. _

_"__We will but we have to sort things out with this business with the dark fae first, Bo." Tired. She didn't want to argue._

"Why can't I remember anything that's happened?" she wondered. The last thing she remembers was going back to the Dal and Trick's old jukebox playing a song that was stuck on one line, then waking up in the middle of nowhere and felt a really bad hangover.

"Kenzi?" She called out wearily. No one answered. "Oh right." She muttered sluggishly, her eyes half closed. She's tired.

Warm soft hands touched her shoulders. The scent of vanilla and sweet lavender, the smell of hot long baths and lit candles flooded her memory.

"Lauren!" she jumped up, suddenly reenergized inexplicably.

"Hey babe…" Lauren stopped abruptly sighed as she looked down at her fidgeting fingers and half smiled realizing what she just said.

"Sorry, force of habit."

Bo smiled back and pulled Lauren close to her.

"God, you don't know how much I've missed you." she held her tight and stayed that way for a while. Lauren pulled back a bit, just enough to see Bo's face. Searching her eyes and drinking in every bit of Bo's flawless face.

"Bo I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't mean…" Lauren blurted out without pausing. Bo placed a finger gently on Lauren's lips hushing her.

"Lauren, I know everything. Dyson told me." she whispered almost inaudibly. Her eyes fixed on Lauren's.

"She injected Cabbit bone marrow on Isaac. I can't believe I would say this but I owe her my life. " Dyson had told her. Realization had dawned on her then. Lauren had saved her life that day by pushing her away.

Suddenly, she felt an overwhelming feeling for this beautiful goddess standing in front of her. She was right. She knew Lauren. And god how she loves this woman.

"He did?" Lauren whispered back. Bo nodded, smiling.

Fighting the feeling but defeated by it, Bo pulled her closer feeling her breath.

"I love you, Lauren Lewis." Lauren opened her mouth to reply, but Bo had already claimed it. Kissing her deeply and longingly. Bo wanted her to feel what she feels for her now. After all that's happened, Lauren deserves this. They both deserve this.

"Bo, I think… maybe… we should talk… first before we.." Lauren said breathlessly in between kisses.

"Hmmm…" Bo responded, distracted while tugging on the buttons of Lauren's jeans.

"Doc, geek-speak won't cut it this time." Lauren laughed nervously. Bo had successfully unbuttoned Lauren's jeans and had started to pull up her shirt. She put her arms up so Bo could remove her shirt completely and also getting rid of her brassiere. Bo gently pushed her down so she sat on the couch and straddled her as she took off her own shirt. Lauren ran her hands on Bo's waist on to the small of her back, running her nails gently on Bo's skin. She met Bo's lips halfway, hungrily kissing her. Their tongues entwined and pushed deep into each other's mouths, their breathing fast with anticipation. Lauren, now clutching Bo's hair in sheer raw passion. Bo lay the blonde on her back without letting go of her lips, afraid that she might disappear when she does.

Lauren had somehow managed to unzip Bo's leather pants and is now struggling to take it off her. Bo smiled and stood up to take it off and went back to kiss her on the lips, the neck and on to her breasts, engulfing the blonde in her soft, warm mouth. Lauren let out a small moan. She continued downwards, licking, sucking and biting occasionally. Savoring every bit of the sweet scent of Lauren's skin.

Bo ran her hands along and up Lauren's thighs and effortlessly took off Lauren's jeans. Lauren felt the cold breeze from the holes on the walls run through her skin that was immediately replaced by Bo's warm soft tongue that glided in short steady pauses from her navel, down to the inside of her thighs. Lauren shuddered at the feeling and felt a sudden rush of warmth between her legs. She could feel Bo's breath hovering over the base of her navel, and slowly going down, licking ever so teasingly. Lauren's breath went with the rhythm of Bo's slow licks which suddenly turned into sharp gasps when Bo's tongue found it's way into her. The blonde's hip moved in sync with Bo's tongue as she moaned softly with each caress. The brunette could feel her own need rising as she felt a warm sensation run down her legs from between her thighs. She needed more. Wanted more. And she was a determined succubus.

She kissed her way back up to Lauren's lips, licking and sucking on her breasts as she did. She ran the tip of her nose on Lauren's skin as she inhaled her sweet scent deeply. Her lover is intoxicating. She welcomed the heady sensation. Her lower lip grazed up the blonde's skin to the blonde's lips where their tongues found each other. She kissed her deeply, slowly, letting Lauren feel her need for her that goes beyond this moment. For a moment the brunette moved back and looked into Lauren's eyes.

"I wanna try something," Bo whispered to her, her voice hoarse and filled with longing. "do you trust me?"

Lauren managed a little nod. Bo smiled and kissed her again, she then pushed Lauren's mouth wider with her own lips and sucked a bit of chi, just enough for Lauren to swoon.

She sighed encouraging Bo. She then run her fingers up Lauren's legs, and into her, a red glow escaping the tip of her fingers as she did. The sensation was overwhelming for Lauren to lose herself completely. Lauren let out a loud gasp as she pushed herself harder against Bo's hands, her hips riding the rhythm. Seeing the effect she had desired, Bo smiled as she plunged deeper and faster. With every thrust, she sent pulses of red hot waves from her fingers that spread from between Lauren's legs to the tips of her being. Lauren held on to Bo, her arms wrapped around Bo's neck, her hand clenching tightly on Bo's hair.

"Bo…" Lauren whispered her name with passionate admiration. With one final thrust Lauren's body tensed. She bit her lower lip trying to suppress a loud moan. She felt her body spasm in small delicious waves. Her head swimming in satisfaction. Bo continued to stroke her gently until her spasm faded into sweet content.

As they both eased into each other's embrace. Neither dared say a word. But both knew words weren't needed. They had forgotten how this felt. How it felt as their skin touched. How their embrace felt like it was molded together in a perfect fit. How being with her felt like the the most natural thing in the world. How easy it was to love this woman. Bo hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath and that Lauren was staring at her frowning yet smiling.

"What?" Bo said smiling back.

"You looked like you were about to vomit," Lauren laughed. "I love you, Bo. I still do."

Bo nodded and reached out to touch Lauren's face.

"And I love you, Lauren. I always will. " Bo run a finger on Lauren's cheek down to her lips and let it linger there. They stayed silent for a while.

"And THAT by the way, was new." said Lauren blushing. Bo shifted her weight and faced her.

"Well, how did I do, Doctor?" she said with a smug look.

"Hmmm… Your current physical state…" Bo suddenly kissed her. Long, deep and enough to wake Lauren's senses again. Forgetting what she was going to say, Lauren stood up and put out a hand.

"Come on." she said. "Upstairs. Bed. Now." Lauren demanded.

"Why Doctor, shouldn't you be resting now?" Bo smirked at her lover.

Lauren pulled her up and stood close to her their lips barely touching.

"Succubus, you don't know half of what this human can do."

* * *

Bo woke up to a start. She had heard something outside. She looked beside her, Lauren was gone. Or was she just dreaming? A rustle came from outside again. A flapping of wings? She heard a distant sound like a fast ticking but it also sounded like a bird. She wasn't sure. Luckily the katana was propped on the beside table. She took it and cautiously peeked outside. It's almost pitch black. ___What time is it?_ She looked at the clock on the bedside table. 4:07 am. She peeked again outside as she heard the fast ticking again. She squinted her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Outside the only light you can see are the ones on a convenient store less than a mile away and street lamps that lead to it. Something caught Bo's eye.

She saw a bird flying away to the direction of the convenient store. But it was an odd bird. It had no tail, and it's head was like a human's. She took a shaky step back, her hand clutching the katana's handle until it was aching, as she realized what she was seeing. She dropped to the floor and sat there staring at a woman, with wings of a bat flapping slowly and half of her body missing. She had watched as it swooped down to the fields and into the darkness, as the ticking sound started to get louder.

Bo got in her car as soon as she was sure that whatever that was that she saw was gone. It's been an hour and she was still figuring out what she saw. Maybe she was just dreaming. Like the vivid dream she had last night with Lauren.

"Why is my head so messed up? And what the hell is that smell?" She said out loud frowning at herself in the rearview mirror.

She started to back the car up but suddenly hit the brakes. She got out of the car and ran toward the back. She had remembered this man begging outside of the convenient store yesterday. Now he's here, covered in blood, and his torso was ripped open and emptied out and looked like it was burned from the inside out. Bo fumbled for her phone, and with shaking hands she dialed.

"Dyson, you better get over here. Now."

* * *

"I'm not sure yet what kind of kill this is. But I can definitely smell fae here. Awful fae smell. We'll have to see what the coroner says. " Dyson said, squinting in the midday sun.

"With all this chaos going on, I'll try to help. Maybe Tamsin can give us a hand too."

Bo shrugged "We need all the help we can get." She said, distracted by the thought of Lauren still missing. "I also need to find Lauren and help out Kenzi. I can't handle this…" Gesturing towards the maimed body. "…right now."

"I understand Bo, maybe let Tamsin handle this." Dyson said softly.

A police officer went over to Dyson and whispered something to him. He seemed distressed. Dyson face turned sour. He nodded and turned to Bo.

"They found two more bodies nearby."

"What?" She said frowning.

"Maybe it's not safe for you to be here alone anymore." Dyson said with a concerned look. "You can crash at my place if you want."

"You know I can't, Dyson." she said, eyeing the dead man.

"Well at least go somewhere safe."

Bo nodded. "I'll find some place. Meanwhile, I need to help with this investigation. With Trick on vacation and Lauren missing, we need all the people we can get. And I'll skim through Trick's library, or at least what's left of it."

"I'll go back to the station, see what they can find in the autopsy." said Dyson as she walks back to his car. "Be safe, Bo."

* * *

The silence was deafening as Bo walked into the empty Dal. It was abandoned and was left in a chaotic state. No one had bothered to clean it up. There's broken glass everywhere. The bar stools and tables where upturned, and the jukebox on the corner what was playing Dion's "The Wanderer" the last time she was here is shattered to pieces and is now unrecognizable. Tears threatened to fall as her throat tightened. How did things turn out this way? Bo shook her head as if in doing so she would forget all the crazy things that has happened. She cautiously walked down the basement to where Trick's faecyclopedia's were stored. Most of the books are now scattered on the floor. Some of the books are either singed or torn.

"Oh Trick, I sure wish you were here to help me out right now. " the brunette whispered under her breath. "This is gonna be a long day" She muttered and started to skim through the old books.

"Liver, stomach, heart, lungs and intestines gone. Large amounts of hydrochloric acid."  
Dyson read the coroner's report again.

"What kind of fae is this?" He picked up his phone and dialed. "Hey how's the research going?"

"No luck." Bo replied with a sigh. "Most of the books here have been destroyed. And let's face it, I'm not so good at research. If only Trick was here. Or Lauren, this could've been way easier."

"I'll come over and help you. Tamsin can't make it. She says she had business to attend to." Dyson picked up his coat and the coroner's report and stood up.

"Alright, and hurry, I don't know why but this place is starting to give me the creeps."

"This is no use. I can't find anything!" Frustrated, Bo flung the heavy book she was reading across the room which landed on a bookcase that rocked and swayed and then fell with a loud thud on the floor. Dozens of books lay in a heap and dust clouded the room for a while. As the cloud dissipated, Bo walked towards the heap of books, curious. She had spotted something peculiar on the wall. The bookcase had concealed a tiny compartment the size of her hand.

"No knobs, no lock, no dials of sorts. " Bo frowned. She ran her fingers on its worn out edge and pushed. The tiny door opened and revealed a piece of old parchment paper. The words were intricately written. It looked like it was a part of a letter.

"The child… signs of multiple fae powers… chosen…"

Bo didn't understand what it meant. But she figured she might keep it. If Trick had kept it hidden, it must important. She tucked it away inside her jacket pocket and looked through the books that had fallen on the floor. A small black book caught her eye. "The Book of Underfae: The Complete, Unbiased Guide by A. C. Beattie" She immediately picked it up. "This should be it." she thought hurriedly skimming through the book. There were illustrations of deformed humanoids, bird-like creatures, humongous insects and other creatures that she hadn't seen before. Some of them though the was familiar. Then there it was, her mystery creature.

"Bo we need to get you outta here." Dyson came in, startling Bo.

"What?" she said puzzled. "There's another dead guy outside. He was gutted, burned inside out and still that awful smell. Whoever is killing these people, I think it's following you."

Bo stood up. "Why don't we just kill this creature? I'm sure we can both take it on."

Dyson looked at her. "We're not sure what we're dealing with here."

Bo held up the book she was reading earlier. "Actually, we do."


	2. Chapter 2

**As usual would love to hear from you guys. Again, this is a reupload from my Wordpress site, that has not been maintained for a long time now. So some of you might have read it. The story has been edited a bit for the next chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_"Please… I need to make things right." she said._

_The hooded figure raised its head slightly tilted its head to one side seemingly assessing her._

_"I need it back. Whatever it takes." she begged again._

_The figure raised a gnarled finger. The long, cracked and yellowed nail scraped sharply along her neck down to her clavicle. She flinched as blood trickled down her neck. Rain clouds shrouded the full moon as thunder roared and shook the pines, stirring up the sleeping birds. Heavy rain was threatening to fall. Through the shadow that the hood cast on the figure's face, she could see it grinning. Never in her entire life had she thought that she'd be back in this nightmare. She had promised herself that this part of her life would never happen again. Yet here she is, again._

_"You would give anything to get it back?" the hooded figure hissed at her, amused. She looked down, her fists clenched. Nothing matters more now. She looked into the hooded figures eyes and nodded intently._

_"Yes." she was committed._

_"Then it will be done."_

_The figure took of the hood, then placed both hands on her head, it's claws digging into her skin. Pain shot through her entire body. She resisted the urge to scream. She deserved this. Those terrible things that had happened, this was her atonement. Her legs buckled and her body gave in to the pain. She fell to her back as she was released. The drops of rain that fell on her face helped little as the pain turned into an unbearable burning feeling coursing through her veins._

_"This will be over soon, at least." she thought as the darkness engulfed her entirely._

* * *

_The "Manananggal" is an ancient underfae that is usually invoked by powerful dark faes as a guardian. This Underfae feeds on human organs. It has also been known to attack fae sometimes when it is provoked or what it's guarding has been compromised. It slices open the torso of its victim and exposing the organs. It will then continue to burn the organs to "cook" them to it's liking. This Underfae is usually stealthy and cunning that a few have lived to have seen it and lived to tell the tale. Knowledge of how to kill the creature or it's weakness is yet unknown._

"Well that helps a lot, doesn't it?" Dyson frowned at the book and looked at Bo.

"Hey, I saw the drawing, I didn't really read everything. Complete and unbiased my ass!" Bo glared at him.

She picked up a bar stool that was lying on the floor, set it up next to the bar and sat on it. She propped her arms on the bar and laid her forehead on the cold wood.

"If only Trick or Lauren was here…" her voice muffled by her arms. Dyson walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find a way, Bo. We always do, right?" Bo looked up at him and managed a smile.

"Yeah. I guess we'll have to figure this out somewhere safer." Dyson nodded.

"I'd take you to Kenzi, but it is not safe for her for now."

Bo stood up and started for the door. "I know, The situation is complicated enough as it is. I don't want to put Kenzi in any more danger." Dyson followed her.

"The police should be outside anytime soon. I need to talk to them and look at the victim as well. Maybe it'll give us more information on this creature." Bo nodded, lost in thought.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be somewhere safe."

"I'll call you as soon as I'm done here." Dyson said as they both exit the Dal.

* * *

Bo drove around the apartment's block thrice, turned back twice, until she decided to go inside anyway. She had debated with herself while at the Dal if she would come here. It would be too painful, but she felt like this was what she needed. Right now, this is home.

The brunette slowly stepped inside Lauren's apartment as if by doing so, it would lessen the pain that immediately came flooding in once Lauren's scent that lingered touched her nose. She inhaled it, welcoming the pain that came along with the feeling of safety and assurance. She walked toward Lauren's work table. Her slides and microscope, along with tbe controlled cultures she was last working on was still there. The petrie dish that held the culture overflowed with what looked like bread molds and blue slime.

"Gross!" Bo grimaced.

She then laughed softly as she remembered the time they decided to stay in for three days at the old house. She could remember Lauren explaining to her about how her cultures where growing so out of control that her actual controlled cultures have mutated. She doesn't exactly remember what Lauren was saying nor did she understand what she was talking about. She was too busy admiring Lauren's beautiful face. The creases on the sides of her mouth that deepens in a sexy way when she smiles. Her perfect eyebrows that almost meet everytime she is deep in thought over her science. The large golden curls that rests softly on her cheeks to her shoulders, and flows down elegantly to the curve of her breasts. The perfect pinkish white skin that almost glowed against the sunlight. She had marveled at how Lauren could smell so sweet. Bo smiled bitterly realizing how long that moment had been. How different things are now. The brunette inhaled deeply, refusing the tears that threatened to fall.

Shaking her head slowly, she turned and walked up the stairs into Lauren's bedroom. She opened the door, again taking a deep breath before going in. She reached for the switch and the light softly illuminated the room. It is still tidy, thanks to her lover's obsessive compulsive disorder. To her left is Lauren's walk in closet, beside the door to the bathroom. To her right is a white, steel table that looked like it was a piece of metal sheet that was bended in a rectangular form, with rounded edges. Bo loved that table, it looks elegant had commented that it was as sexy ad Lauren. Besides, it is sturdy, as she and her lover proved more than a couple of times. Large books, mostly related to free radicals lay neatly on the table beside her laptop and a photo of them. Bo picked up the photo. They were both laughing, evidently happy. Her nose was wrinkled and pressed on Lauren's cheek while Lauren was looking down, her cheeks blushing. She ran a finger along Lauren's face. It was Kenzi that took the photo. She had said thst it made her vom but whatever rocked her boat, she was cool with it. Kenzi told her that she was geniunely happy for Bo. Her heart clenched and her stomach churned. She placed the photo back on the table. The white vinyl blinds in front of her covered the window of the fifth floor apartment of the apartment building. The cityscape would be breathtaking this time of the night. She and Lauren cuddled on the couch beside it every night she was here. It was one of those moments that she wished never ended. She had been scared of tragic love stories, especially this one with Lauren. She had never felt so much tidal waves of emotions like she had with herm. She decided against opening the window and moved to sit on the bed, feeling the soft white sheets under her hands. Bo knew she would just be torturing herself when she chose to stay here for the night. But tonight, this would be the sweetest torture.

* * *

___She sat on the cold sidewalk, eyes filled with tears as she weakly called out to her mom in between sobs. She was told to wait for a while but had been distracted by the colorful balloons that she chased and the the clowns that scared her silly. Now she doesn't know where she is or where her mom is. She buried her head between her arms as she hugged her knees tightly. Her brown curls bounced as she sobbed._

_"____Here…" she heard a voice beside her and a soft warm scarf wrapped around her shoulders._

___His eyes hazel and the short large curls that had escaped from his knitted dark red hat complimented his cheeks that blushed in the cold day. He was dressed in oversized coat, suede pants and thick leather boots. She squinted as the sun that went through the blond hair of the boy blinded her for a moment. He looked like an angel. The boy smiled. She smiled back wiping her tears with her tiny mittens._

_"____Thank you." she replied shyly. The boy sat crossed leg in front of her, not minding the damp, muddy sidewalk._

_"____What's the matter? Are you lost?" The boy reached out and touched her shaking hands._

___She nodded. "My mom left me for a while but I think I wandered away from her. Now I… I don't know where I am." She said starting to cry again._

_"____Hey…" the boy moved in closer to her squeezing her hands. "You know what, my dad always to me, that no matter what happens, moms and dads, they will always find you."_

_"____They will?" she asked, looking at the blonde boy, her voice breaking._

___The boy nodded and smiled again. She noticed that the boy's chin had a "dimple". And that when he smiled, his teeth doesn't show. Instead his lips stretched to a thin line and the tips of his lips curled mischeivously as small crescent moon-shaped dimples formed on both sides of his cheek._

_"____I'll stay with you until your mom finds you." the boy declared. He didn't need to ask her. She did not oppose. Instead she wrapped the scarf the boy gave tightly around the neck._

_"____Cold?" the boy asked. She nodded silently. Her sobs had subsided and the tears have dried up. The boy sat beside her on the sidewalk and put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulders. It made her laugh a little. The boy was ridiculously smaller than her and had to make an effort to reach her shoulders._

_"____This would help. I had read from my dad's books that another person's body heat could help when you're cold. Of course it also said you have to be naked to effectively transfer body heat from one person to another…"_

_"____Ewwww…" she said pulling away. The boy laughed and raised his arms up._

_"____I wouldn't do that! Gross!" he burst out laughing. She laughed with him suddenly forgetting why she was here in the first place._

_"____I think I'm warmer now." she said in between the giggles. "How old are you?." she asked trying to start a conversation._

_"____I'm five and a half." the boy proudly said holding up his chin._

_"____I'm turning six in a few days." she replied._

_"____Then officially I'm the first person to say this to you. Happy birthday!" the boy giggled and beamed._

_"____Thank you! No one ever gives me gifts except my mom on my birthday anyway. So it doesn't matter." she said._

___The boy eyebrows met in a frown."Everyone should have gifts on their birthdays! And I'll give you one." he stood and looked around. "Come on!" he held up a hand to her._

_"____Where are we going?" she asked._

_"____Wait and see."_

___The boy took her to a small shop selling trinkets. He pointed at a glass box that displayed trinkets of sorts. One caught her attention. It was a tiny silver music box, just enough to fit inside both her hands. Inside were two blue sapphire ballerinas facing each other in an arabesque. She stared at it for a while, entranced by the hues of blue that danced through the sapphire in the afternoon sunlight. She hadn't noticed that the boy had went over to the store clerk. She saw the boy give a roll of bills to the clerk who immediately took the music box out of the shelf and gave it to her. She turned the music box's handle and it started playing "Le Cygne" while the ballerinas moved in unison. Her face brightened. The boy was smiling satisfied at his accomplishment._

_"____Beth! There you are!" they heard someone call as they walked out of the shop. "Where have you been I've been looking all over for you!" her mother hugged her tight._

_"____I'm sorry mom I got lost."_

_"____It's okay baby. Who's your friend?" her mom asked._

___Just then a man approached the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. _

_"__Ready?" he said as he put down a large suitcase._

___The boy nodded. "Yes daddy." the boy turned toward her. "We have to go. It was nice meeting you."_

___She nodded as the boy turned to go with his dad. _

_"__What is your name?" he asked facing her again but walking backwards._

_"____I'm Beth." her hand clutched the music box tightly. "You?"_

___The brunette's eyes widened in shock as her friend said "I'm Karen. Happy birthday, Beth."_

* * *

Bo woke up the next morning feeling a bit refreshed. Bothered by the dream, yet inexplicably refreshed. She had never slept so well in days. Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad thing after all. She decided to take a long, hot shower and afterwards see if Lauren had left food in the fridge. As she came out of the shower, she couldn't help but smile at the scent that's tickling her senses. It was Lauren's shampoo and body bath. Bo couldn't explain it, but everytime she smelled this scent of Lauren, pleasant memories just come rushing in and it brings back feelings of happiness, and love for the woman. She had put on a robe and opened the door to the bedroom.

As soon as the door fully opened she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened as air completely left her lungs. For what seemed like forever, she stood there staring.

"Bo?" deep-hazel eyes, curved yet slender body, smooth white skin, large golden curls.

She gripped the door knob of the bathroom hard to steady herself.

"Lauren?" she said, in a whisper.

Bo didn't know how long they stood there staring at each other. For what seemed like forever, they where both speechless. The brunette decided to make the first move. Her body still dripping from the long shower, she took a step forward as drops of water from her body seeped into the carpet where she walked barefoot. Lauren's eyes panicked. She backed to the table where her now turned on laptop was, kncking over the picture of her and Bo. The brunette stopped.

"I won't hurt you Lo." she said gently. Not wanting the blonde to panic completely and run out. "Please, let's just talk."

"Why are you here?" Lauren heard her own voice break. She looked at Bo, slowly assessing her from head to toe. She paused halfway, and shook her head to clear it.

"Sorry I um.. needed a place to sleep for the night. The clubhouse had been compromised and this is the safest place I could ever think of going at the moment." Bo explained hurriedly.

She was ravishing her unconciously. The doctor was wearing a white fitted tank top, gray leather jacket, light blue jeans that hugged her legs tightly and dark gray boots to match. If things were different between them, she would've stripped this woman off her fancy clothes in an instant and have her way with her on that table. Bo could see the Lauren's aura from where she was standing, and it didn't help with her desires for the doctor right now. Her eyes started to show hints of glowing blue.

Lauren swallowed and nodded. "Of course." She avoided the succubus' gaze. She had to look down. Seeing her like that, body glistening with the drops of water, her hair dripping, and that towel that she could easily remove from the brunettes body. She could not bear it.

"You can use my clothes if you want." she said pointing to the closet.

Bo smiled and nodded and then awkwardly walked into the closet.

Lauren fidgeted as she waited for Bo to get dressed. Bo emerged from the closet wearing a black tank top that tightly hugged her body and covered little of her cleavage and a faux leather pants that she barely used. She was still barefoot. It made her all the more apetizing to Lauren. The blonde wondered which of her lingerie she wore. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her head. She has to think rationally and forget about the breathtaking brunette that stood before her.

"Can we talk? Over breakfast maybe?" Bo asked, hopeful.

"I don't think there's food left in the fridge." Lauren said. "I checked before going up."

"Oh." Bo was disappointed. At least this conversation had stayed civil. "Maybe we can buy breakfast outside? Please Lo, we really need to talk. We deserve that at least."

"I understand, Bo. But I can't be seen wandering outside." the blonde said.

"Right." Bo sighed. "Well let me make you coffee, then?"

She was frustrated. Why is she in a hurry to go? Am I that unimportant to her now?

Lauren saw the panic the flashed in Bo's eyes as she realized that Lauren did not want to stay.

"I guess I can stay a while."

"Alrighty!" Bo suddenly cheered up and bounded downstairs. Lauren followed suit. Just as Bo reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a knock on the door. The brunette opened it.

"Dyson!" she said. "You're early!"

She was hoping Dyson would come later in the day so she and Lauren could talk.

"We have a development on the case that I wanted to talk…" Just then Dyson took a whiff and tensed up. A low growl came deep in his throat as his eyes turned dark, teeth bared.

"Dyson, what is it?" Bo was startled and took a few steps back just as Lauren came to the door.

"Hey, Dyson." she smiled acknowledging him.

"Lauren?" Dyson's eyes showed confusion as he relaxed.

"I'll go make coffee for us, then you can tell me all about the development." Bo turned and walked toward the kitchen, oblivious.

Dyson waited until Bo was out of pulled Lauren outside the door and whispered in a hissing growl. "What in the hell did you do, Lauren?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoyed writing and editing it again. This is one of my favorite chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

"Do not play with me Lauren! You know what I'm talking about." Dyson said between gritted teeth.

The blond sighed. "I had to, Dyson."

"What did it ask in return? Do you know what danger you've put yourself in again? Faes with be hunting you! The Una Mens will be after your ass again. And, you can't be here." Dyson asked anxiously.

"Seven in exchange for everything." the blonde replied. "It doesn't

matter where I am, Dyson. Bo might be in danger"

"Seven!" the wolf shape shifter almost howled. "You might as well have given it everything!"

"Dyson did you even hear me? Bo is in danger!"

"What do you mean I'm in danger?" they did not notice that the brunette had heard them shouting and had went to them.

"And why are you two shouting at each other like some old married couple?"

"Let's talk inside.", Dyson said in a low tone. "You'll need to hear this."

Bo looked at Dyson who walked directly to the couch and sat, then to Lauren who shook her head, looked down and followed Dyson to the couch. Bo gaped at them. She stomped to the couch and sat heavily on the table opposite the couch, ignoring the coffee that spilled as she did.

"Well?" she said frowning at the two in front of her. Lauren looked at Dyson and again shook her head.

"This underfae that's been following you, it's not out to kill you. I think it's protecting you."

Dyson pursed his lips. "That's not…"

"This type of underfae only appears when it is summoned, Bo. It will not kill in random." Lauren stopped him before he could go any further. "I have taken samples from the victims…"

"You what!?" the shapeshifter growled.

"…and my suspicions were true. A Manananggal kill, it's hydrochloride secretions, reduces the fae DNA into almost nothing, to a point where we could not even identify that the victim is Fae."

Lauren hurriedly explained. She can't let Dyson interrupt. This is far too important than her right now. "Dyson, all of it's victims from Bo's house, to the Dal… all of them were light fae."

* * *

___He stood from the balcony of his castle overlooking the sea. Waves crashed on the rocks below, spraying sea water into the air creating a mist. It was a foggy midday that the rays that the sun cast helped little with the cold. A flock of ravens circled overhead as if waiting for something. He moved the a glass to his lips and drank the golden brown spirit in his glass, as he leaned on his cane that now looked like a spear. The large silver ring on his forefinger which held a dark red, almost black, tear-shaped rock clinked with the glass as he did._

_"…____so they were hunted to extinction. All of them." he paused, inhaled, and took another sip. Then continued in his deep, calm voice. "But I have eyes and ears all over. And I have been informed that his child lives."_

___He walked over to a small table, picked up a bottle and poured the rest of its contents into the glass._

___He looked at her "I need for you to find his child." emphasizing every word._

_"____What if I don't? What if I don't want to." she asked, defiant._

___He turned towards the horizon, silent for a while. He set his glass on the stone wall of the balcony. Uncosciously he touched the patch that covered his right eye. He gave a throaty laugh._

_"____You will want to." he said eyeing her. He gestured at the butler who was standing silently by the door to the hallway._

_"____Ready Sleipnir." the butler nodded. "Yes,Alföðr." the butler hurriedly walked outside._

_"____Alföðr? All father?" she said. She was familiar with that name. She had heard it somewhere. "Who are you?" _

___He turned and face her. Placing his hands on her shoulders._

_"____It doesn't matter who I am right now. You will forget this moment. But you will find your betrothed, Isabeau." he said in an deep, booming voice. She could've sworn she'd seen his eye emit small waves of fire like the sun. _

_"__Only then can you be truly powerful!"_

___Just then, sound of thundering hooves and neighing became louder and she felt lifted from the ground and carried by a grey steed into the mist._

* * *

"We cannot kill the creature. We have to know first why it's here and why it's stalking Bo." Lauren insisted.

"And how do you suggest we stop it from killing the light fae? Do you realize that this could start the war that's already brewing?" Dyson was now pacing back and fourth in Lauren's living room.

"Yes I know that, Dyson. Just give me a few days to figure this out. "

Bo stood up "We don't even know how to kill it. That book doesn't say much, doesn't it?"

"I do." Lauren said calmly. "My father used to tell me about this creature. He said it is so cunning that nobody actually knows how to kill it."

"Well that's a great help." Dyson smirked.

"But, he told me that the only way to kill it for sure is to wait until it is in it's true form."

"What's that supposed to mean." Bo asked.

"It means we have to wait until it is attached to it's lower body before we kill it." Lauren said looking at Bo.

"I'm giving you a day to sort this out doctor." Dyson said as he started toward the door. "I'm going to the station see if I can find anything that could help us."

* * *

Tamsin entered the long hallway and walked briskly towards the huge wooden doors. The sound of her heels echoed throughout the corridor as it hit the marble floor. It was dark and only rows of dim lit candles burned. She opened the wooden door.

"You're late Valkyrie." a deep voice greeted her.

He was seated behind a large granite table at the end of the large hall.

The blonde's eyebrows met. "I'm sorry, Alföðr, Your… pet, had been binge-feeding and I had to clean up his mess."

He mused. "My pet wouldn't be feeding, if you had done your job correctly." his hands playing with the rim of the glass he was holding.

The blonde shrugged her lips curled downward. She didn't have an excuse.

"I'm starting to doubt your capabilities." he stood, glass in hand. "Did you receive the gift I sent you?"

"How could I ignore such a sweet gesture." Tamsin frowned, remembering Acacia's hand. She was defiant but remained adamant. She could not afford to show compassion. Not while someone else's life is on the line. Someone she loves dearly.

I'm pulling you off this job, Valkyrie." he said. He was sipping from his glass while he stood next to the window. The room was dimly lit as the corridor outside. But Tamsin can see him smirking. "It seems, the underfae has bested you. You have been too emotionally involved."

"No." she shook her head. "I can do this right. Please."

In a flash he was beside her, his hands on her throat, choking her until she was gasping for air.

"You better, Valkyrie." he said in a low, menacing voice. His nails digging deep. "Or your beloved mother will never see your lovely face again."

* * *

They walked up the path to the old clubhouse. Lauren had insisted that she went along with Bo when she told the blonde that she had to get a few things there. She didn't see the point but agreed because she wanted Lauren's company. Though she needed to suppress the urge to kiss the blonde everytime.

Dyson had called and said that he'd meet them there.

Lauren helped Bo out with the packing of her clothes. But they continue to stay silent. Neither dared say a word. The occasional brushing of body parts as they passed each other while packing was their only communication. Awkward smiles shared. Bo didn't want to think about it, but Lauren's aura was at the tenth scale tonight. And she tried not ravish and devour the blonde with her eyes but deliberately failed. Lauren was packing her clothes into the suitcase, carefully folding a dark red lace lingerie. Bo unconsciously walked up to her. She closed he gap between them and pressed her body to her. She could feel the warmth of the blonde's back on her chest. Unbearably close. Lauren did nothing to stop her, but stayed still slowly placing the lingerie on the bed. Bo placed her cheek on Lauren's and closed her eyes. She ran her hand along the blonde's long, slender arms. She felt Lauren shiver and a gasp escaped her lips.

"This feels so… normal." Bo whispered. The control for her desires for the blonde suddenly dissipated.

Lauren leaned closer to her, their lips almost touching as she answered with a sigh. Bo placed an arm around the blonde's hips and let her palm rest on her toned stomach. The other hand moved to cup Lauren's face. She could feel her desire pulsating. Her mouth already half open catching short breaths and anxious for her. She waited no longer. Taking Lauren's mouth into hers she kissed her. The blonde's tongue was waiting for hers as she deepened the kiss. Lauren turned to face her and wrapped her slender arms around her neck, her kisses becoming urgent and encouraging.

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the roof. It cascaded down to the front porch. The two snapped out of their dreamy state and ran downstairs to the door. Bo grabbed the katana standing near the entrance and slowly walked to the door. Behind the door, they could hear heavy breathing and scraping against the wooden floor. Gesturing Lauren to stay behind her she opened the door.

"Bo, get back inside!" it was Dyson. He was half naked, clothes torn and blood oozed from his right arm from a deep cut.

"Dyson! What the hell happened?" Bo asked in a panic as she and Lauren half carried, half dragged him inside.

"That… thing…" he can barely speak. "It attacked me. I barely escaped."

"Stay here and take care of him." the brunette told Lauren. "I'm going after it."

"No, Bo you can't…" Lauren tried to stop her but she had already walked out the door.

Dyson gripped Lauren's arms tightly. "Go. She needs your help.

"

Lauren hurriedly tore the long sleeves of her shirt and tightly wrapped it around Dyson's bleeding arm.

"This should stop the bleeding." she said tying the ends of the cloth in a knot.

"Hurry. I'll be fine I can heal fast." Dyson urged her to go.

"Right." she got up and ran outside.

* * *

Bo cautiously walked towards the back of the house where she heard the flap of leathery wings. Her heart beat fast and she had held her breath. Holding the katana up high she readied herself for an attack. Then she heard a loud crack of branches breaking and a dull thud on the ground a few meters behind her. She was frozen for a few second as she watched in what seemed like a slow motion. Lauren's seemingly limp body had been thrown from the trees beside the house, and the Mananaggal swooped in for the kill baring its teeth, claws, and the longest tongue Bo has ever seen. Its grabbed the blonde by her throat, its claws curled at Lauren's stomach. It tilted it's head back and looked like it was about to gag. The brunette knew she had to act fast.

Gripping her katana tight she shouted as she ran towards it. She rammed herself between the blonde and the monster. It gave an ear piercing scream. It's claws caught the side of her head and blood immediately gushed out of the deep wound that laced her face and forehead. She was blinded by her own blood. She felt dizzy. As she was trying to wipe away the blood the creature held her by the neck and sank it's claws on the soft flesh just below her ribs. She screamed as unimaginable pain shot through her entire body. She thought of Lauren. If she had survived that fall, how could Bo protect her now? Maybe Dyson can get her out of here. She saw that the monster had flew up and she could the the roof of the clubhouse. Bo tried to muster up all the energy in her. If she can call out to Dyson and get Lauren out of here while she keep this monster distracted. Maybe if it feeds on her it will by enough time for Lauren and Dyson to escape. She knew she was drifting out of consciousness. Her body felt drained and her vision blurred.

"I'm sorry… ___hungh…"_ she inhaled and swallowed as she struggled to say the words. "…Lauren." she breathed.

From a few feet below, she heard a low growl. Continuous and vibrating. Bo saw a large cat, almost white, with black spots almost like a leopard, but larger. She watched as the cat bounded the walls effortlessly to the roof and jumped towards them. The cat took her by the collar as they fell. It's claws burried deep in the monster's throat. The cat maneuvered it's body as they landed on the ground so that Bo landed on top of it. Then it gently pushed her aside and snarled at the monster who tried to get away from the cat's claws. She willed herself to stay conscious. The cat had the monster's throat by it's jaws. It had pinned the leathery wings of the monster under it's claws. The feline ripped it's throat off in one swift move. The monster struggled violently and somehow escaped from the feline's grip. With every ounce of its strength it flew away. Bo did not understand why the cat let it go. But immediately did when the cat turned to her in a hurried, graceful trot. The fur disappeared and smooth white skin, and large golden curls replaced it. The claws shrunk back as slender fingers gracefully pushed on the ground as Lauren now stood upright and gathered Bo in her arms.

* * *

Dyson slowly limped to the door, holding his injured arm. It had been silent for a while. He wanted to rush outside when he heard Bo's screams but abruptly standing made him feel dizzy and he fell to the floor. He opened the door and saw Lauren running towards him, wearing only the torn shirt. She was carrying a blood-soaked Bo.

"Help me get her upstairs." Lauren said calmly. Dyson could tell though by her body language that she is in panic.

"Get that towel over there and put pressure on her belly." she ordered as she came in through the door and walked past him.

Dyson did as he was told. As soon as they got upstairs Lauren set Bo down on the old four poster bed. Blood oozed out of her wound and seeped into the covers of the bed, even as Dyson applied pressure on the wound. She was barely conscious.

"She needs to heal." Dyson said looking at the blonde. She nodded and turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait where are you going?" he called after her.

Lauren hung her head. She was obviously still in panic.

"She needs to heal." she said. All reasoning and logic gone.

"Yes, she does, Doctor." he emphasized on the last word. "Look at me, Lauren, do I look like I'm capable of doing… this?"

Lauren looked at him seemingly unable to process what he was saying.

"Lauren!" Dyson snapped at her. "We don't have time. Bo's dying!"

That was enough to wake her out of the shock. She hurried over to the bed.

"I'll take care of this. You have to get to the hospital and have that checked. I don't think that thing's coming back anytime soon." she said gaining her composure.

Dyson nodded and walked out of the room.

Lauren assessed the wounds on Bo's stomach. It was still bleeding, and a normal human being would've bled out by was barely conscious and she was sure

"Babe?" the blonde closed her eyes. "Bo, listen. I know this might sound crazy right now, but you need to feed. You need to heal."

Lauren cupped Bo's face with both her hands and brought her face close to the brunette. Bo pushed her away.

"No…" she mumbled "I'll kill you."

"Bo please, I don't know how to do this yet. But you have to let me heal you the only way I know how, right now." she pleaded as she put her lips on Bo's. "Just try, Bo. I don't want to lose you. Not like this." she whispered.

Lauren tried to push her chi towards Bo as best she could. The blue aura flowed from the blonde's lips into Bo's. Immediately she felt stronger. But stopped when she realized what she did. Her eyes flew open as adrenaline kicked in. Had she killed Lauren? The blonde is on top of her, her hazel eyes urging. Then she remembered the dream she had of the blonde turning into a large cat.

"Lauren…" she said weakly.

The blonde nodded. "Take more of my chi."

"I… I can't." she said shaking her head.

Lauren didn't wait. She kissed the brunette deep and pushed chi into her in the process. She moaned as Bo gave in and accepted her offer. Bo wrapped her arms around her neck. Their tongues met halfway. Bo could feel the wound on her stomach closing up. Lauren purred as she pushed more chi into her. Bo paused to look at her. Lauren's hazel eyes now shone yellow.

"What are you?" Bo asked. She didn't doubt that it was Lauren. But this is a stronger Lauren. And she had thought that she would never find someone as strong as her. Even as a human she was strong. Stronger than any of the Fae she'd ever met. But now…

"I know, I have a lot of explaining to do, Bo." Lauren was breathless. "But you need to heal first."

Lauren didn't have to ask her twice. The blonde is exuding an aura that tipped the scales. And Bo was sure hers matched the blonde's desires. She pulled Lauren against her, letting her feel her warmth. The blonde groaned.

"Bo, this time you don't have to do anything." the blonde smiled as she kissed her again. Slow and sweet. She then continued to kiss her cheek, and nibbled on her earlobe. The brunette moaned wrapping her legs around Lauren and thrust her hips against her. The blonde continued down to her neck and to her clavicle. Lauren slowly took of Bo's ripped and blood soaked tank top and gently wiped off the blood from her body.

The brunette grasped the sheets as her lover cupped one of her breasts and engulfed the other either her lips, gently nipping it. She let out a faint sigh when the blonde moved down to her stomach. Gently kissing the part where the wound had healed. It was still bruised but she was glad it healed up fast. She moved down to the brunette's navel licking it slowly and tracing an unbroken line with her tongue to her most intimate part. Bo let out a gasp, grabbing Lauren by the hair with both hands, arching her back and spreading her legs wider.  
Lauren groaned as she felt Bo's need growing in sync with her need that had been kept in check over the last few weeks. She felt the warmth flow down her thighs. She marvelled at the sweet salty taste of the woman she had been longing for.

"Lauren…" Bo was out of breath and her name came out a sweet whisper on her lips. "Please." she pleaded. Her body now in an arch. Her breathing short with her hunger. Her body was fully welcoming the blonde.

"Hmmm…" Lauren liked this. She never had Bo like this. It was usually her that was begging for more.

"Inside… I… need you inside me." Bo's whisper was almost inaudible. But to the blonde, it felt like a scream. Bo's hand was now travelling from her belly down to her navel and within her folds. It was a sight Lauren could not bear. She took a long lick of the finger that was ing front of her and then pushed her tongue inside of her.  
Bo let out a loud sigh as she moved her hips with the rhythm of the her lover. Lauren simultaneously licked outside and then pushed inside building up the speed and intensity. Bo did not restrain herself from responding with loud moans as felt the release overcome her senses. She felt the heat explode through her as she shook. Lauren then moved her tongue upwards to her folds and inserted two fingers in her. Bo felt her desires building up again, and fast. Lauren didn't take her slow this time either. She instead resumed the pace she had earlier.

"Oh, Lauren!" she tilted her head back, one hand grasping hard on Lauren's hair, the other kneading her breast.

Lauren could never have been satisfied by the reaction she was getting. She purred as she felt Bo's body tense up, her legs tightened on her head as she stroked until Bo's heat had subsided. She moved up to kiss Bo, pushing more chi into her, and Bo welcoming it fully. She then kissed her long, deep, hard and reassuring. Bo pulled her head back. Her eyes questioning. The blond looked at her and nodded.

"I know, we need to talk." Lauren smiled. "For now get some rest."

Bo agreed. She was exhausted. She quickly drifted deep in sleep.

* * *

"Must I do everything myself?" he roared so loud that the entire hall shook. His eye burned bright as the sun as he himself shook in anger.

"I give you one task! One! And yet you almost killed the person you were commanded to protect!" he hissed between gritted teeth, his anger intensified. Swiftly, he brought his cane down on the cowering underfae but stoped before it was hit.

"No matter." he exhaled and turned his back away from the Manananggal.

"I have another task for you. If you can't keep that appetite of yours in check." he face the underfae. "I want you to follow the Valkyrie. Every move she makes will be made known to me. Do you understand?" it nodded.

"Go then. Before I burn you to ashes."

The underfae scrambled and flew out the window. He watched as it disappeared into the mist and then turned to face the man sitting beside the large granite table.

He let out a low, cynical laugh as he said "Well, looks like everything is going according to plan, Blood King."

* * *

**I had fun writing this before Season 4. Now that I'm editing and re writing some of the parts, I've found that there are some scenes that are similar to scenes from season 4. Lol! Tiny bits of scenes. Nothing huge. The Una Men's of course were added in. But Bo kissing Lauren while the Doc's back is turned from her, that's originally from the first story. Again, thanks and leave a review. Would love to hear from you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **

**Happy New Year! Thought I'd start the year right and give some -sort of- Doccubus lovin'. This chapter kinda made my mind bleed a lot. But Doccubus was always a motivation post Season 4. I'm still hoping to get past this laziness effect that Season 4 has on me. I'm still not feeling the BoLo love so updates are really hard to do with the FFs. No motivation, no FFs. It sucks, I know, but bear with me. We will get there, I hope. If and if the evil writers stop playing with the crack ships and get on with the real story that is. In the meantime, the idea of playing with a crack ship is Smirking at me. Maybe the next chapter... What do you think? **

* * *

Chapter 4

Bo woke up feeling well rested and fully healed. Scenes of last night flashed in her head and she immediately flushed crimson. She got out of bed and put on her red kimono. From downstairs, she could smell something cooking. Pulling the kimono close, and tying a knot around her waist, she went down the stairs. Lauren was busy flipping the pancake she was making when Bo entered the kitchen. Bo cleared he throat as she approached. This is awkward.

"Hey, I made blueberry pancakes." she said gesturing her to sit.

"Yum." the brunette said flatly as she sat on a bar stool and propped her elbows on the table.

She was hungry, and the smell of the pancakes enticed her. But she wasn't in the mood to eat. She even surprised herself the she wasn't in the mood for anything that involved the bed, sweaty bodies and moaning. She had tons of questions in her head now.  
Lauren felt her indifference. She turned off the stove and sat opposite the brunette and sighed.

"Alright." she said slowly. "I guess we're doing this now."

Bo looked at her but stayed mum. Lauren inhaled deeply.

"You have a lot of questions…"

"Oh you don't know half of it." Bo said cutting her of. Her exasperation threatening to burst. "For starters, what are you? And were you just pretending to be human this whole time? Or did you go to the Norn to offer your love in exchange for this too?" she spoke, not even pausing to take a breath.  
She spit out the last words as she ran out of breath.

"No, it's not like that." Lauren said calmly. Trying to be as reasonable and patient with the brunette.

"Then what is it?" Bo snapped. She was losing patience.

"I was Fae before I knew you, Bo."

"And you just forgot to tell me that one tiny detail of yourself to me, how?" the brunette's brow creased as the pitch of her voice rose. "Hey, I have a girlfriend, she lying in a coma. And, oh yeah, I was a cat."

Lauren shook her head. "I was human for five years. I had planned to stay that way until Dr. Taft happened."

She waited for the brunette to respond. When she didn't, she continued

"That year that I was in Congo, I was exploring an ancient ruin with some of my colleagues. That was the time I also met Nadia. I was ready to have a life with her. But I don't want to her to be Fae. I was willing to give up my immortality." Lauren saw a tinge of hurt in the brunette's eyes. She dismissed it for now and continued. "I found an old scroll in that ruin that held the answer to my situation. It had the formula to make a Fae, human."

Bo just nodded. She was angry, and the things revealed by Lauren now hurt her. She's amazed at Lauren's dedication to Nadia. Remembering what happened with her and the Garuda, and how Nadia died by her hands, she wondered if Lauren secretly hated her for that and is on a personal vendetta to avenge Nadia's death. Lauren had paused determining how the brunette would react. Seeing how she is calm about this scared her. She continued.

"So I formulated a serum out of the scroll that would turn Fae DNA to human DNA." Lauren closed her eyes for a second trying to assuage the pain that came with the memory.

"I had failed with the serum. Until now I do not know what I did wrong. I go over the formula over and over again but I can't figure out what I did wrong." she said in a hushed tone. Her voice breaking. She cleared her throat and proceeded, trying to regain her composure.

"Bo, the plague that killed the Fae in Congo was my doing. The serum I made spread fast like a virus and killed within hours. And I did not understand at that time but Nadia fell ill as well. The Light Fae Ash at that time made a deal with me. And you know that story."

"Why do I get the feeling that there's more to that story than I know?" Bo arched an eyebrow, trying to sound callous.

Lauren nodded. "He said that in order for me to fully help find a cure for the Fae, I needed to give up my Fae powers and pledge servitude to the Light. It seemed nothing at that time. I had wanted to be human anyway."

"Why? Why would he want you to give up your Fae powers? Couldn't you just offer your services to him instead?" the brunette asked.

Lauren shook her head slowly. "No, Bo, in order for me to give my full servitude to the Light Fae, I'd have to give up my alignment. Bo, I'm Dark."  
_

"Hey, partner!" Dyson felt a heavy slap on his back. He winced feeling a sharp pain run through his wounded arm.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath. "Careful there!" he growled.

"Oh don't be such a crybaby." she said half smiling. "Busy day?"

The Valkyrie sat on the files that is in a heap on his table. The shape shifter frowned at the now crumpled folders and photos under the blonde's backside.

"Whaddya say we go for a drink at the Dal, huh?" the blonde brought her face close to her partner's and wrinkled her nose.

"It's a bit too early to get wasted don't you think? And we have a case to solve." he replied, backing away from the blonde. "And will you please get off my files?"

"Okay, okay, party pooper!" she said raising her arms and hopping off the table. Dyson tried and failed to straighten out the files. The Valkyrie folded her arms and faced him, tilting her head to one side and frowned. "So where are we going?"

"We are going to the coroner's. I want to take a good look at the victims bodies. See if maybe we missed something." he said as he got up and walked out the door to his car.

The Valkyrie followed suit. "Then we are going to check on Lauren and Bo. They were attacked last night by the Manananggal."  
The Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "Great." she said with exaggeration.

"And Tamsin, I want you to steer clear of the doctor for now." Dyson said as he opened the door to the driver's seat.

Tamsin cocked an eyebrow up. "I should be afraid of the human now?"

"You shouldn't. But she's not human. Not anymore." he said sliding into to the driver's seat leaving the Valkyrie gaping.  
_

"You're… what?" Bo said as she slowly raised her eyes to meet Lauren.

"I'm Dark Fae before I was human. The Ash had taken me prisoner. I was supposed to be executed but I was given a chance to redeem myself and so I took it. " Lauren explained.

Bo was too confused to react. She just  
nodded. "So how did you become human?"

"I was sent to a Djinn."

"A what?" Bo asked. "You people have got to make your names more understandable."

Lauren chuckled. "A Djinn. In human terms, a genie. He's similar to the Norn, only he's more powerful and he asks… well let's just say he's able to see anyone's deepest desires and gives them for something in return."

"So you went back to the Djinn that's why you got your Fae powers back?" Bo asked.  
Lauren nodded.

"What kind of Fae are you? I mean I've seen you as a cat but… are you a shape shifter too?" The brunette asked.

"Yes. I am a Feline." Lauren confirmed.

"Well that figures why you and Dyson always bicker a lot." Bo frowned.

"Ah yes. The clan Thornwood and Vasha had been at war for ages as well so it is quite understandable."

"Vasha, huh?" Bo said thoughtfully. "Well is there anything else that I need to know. Are you guy as well? Do you have nine lives?"

Lauren snorted. "I'm not a guy, but yes I do have nine lives. Most Felines have been hunted because of it. You can extract chi from Felines to extended your own lifespan. The was a rumor that you can even resurrect the dead using our chi. And in fact we are quite useful to Succubi."

Bo raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment on the matter. As much as she'd want to put her hands all over the Doc right now, she needed answers. And she was not done with her queries just yet. She needed to put aside this topic for now. As important as it maybe for the both of them.

Bo's face became more serious. She had wanted answers for this. Right now, this is the more essential question.

"So," she said clearing her throat. "I know I had said that I understood. But I honestly don't. I know I shouldn't have left things between us hanging. But at least give me this. I need to know why you wanted a break."  
"Bo…" the blonde started to speak. "I told you I'm not happy. I was tired. And I feel that no matter what I do, I would never be good enough for you."

Bo shook her head. "You have to give me more than that, Lauren. You know I deserve much more than a three-sentence explanation. Is it because I failed to put you first? That we missed your awards night? Or is it because of me sucking everyone's chi during the Dawning to save Dyson?"

Bo had ran all the possibilities of what she might have gone wrong in her head. She had practiced this speech a lot of times in her head. Now she was blurting it out desperately.

"No, Bo, I know everything that you did for the Dawning, was more important. The Dawning is the most important part of a Fae's life. I myself had difficulties with my own Dawning. And I'm not that shallow. Can you not see the way I panicked the entire time before the Dawning? I understood that you had your own priorities. As I have mine. And I do not want myself to get in the way." she paused. She wanted Bo to understand. "I don't blame you for missing the recognition. If I had a choice, I would rather have gone with you throughout the whole ordeal. I should have been there for you. Not the other way around. I have accepted, that even as a human, my life is only with the Fae. And I have thought of how to help you during those times and I hated myself for not being able to do anything for you. Had I been Fae, I could have been with you, not Tamsin. I should have died for you, and not Dyson."

The words began to sink in as Bo listened. She felt a lump in her throat and swallowed, not being able to say a word.

"But I wasn't enough. Not as a frail human. Always the damsel in distress." Lauren said with a hint of spite in her voice. Bo could only shake her head. She disagreed but she couldn't say a word.

"I hated the fact that I cannot give you anything. That in my human form I could only give so little and ask you for so much."

Bo had hung her head down in hopes of stopping the waves and waves of emotions that hit her. But her eyes darted back to the blonde when she heard those last words.

"What do you mean?" she asked, frowning.

"I was human, and you, you are a Succubus. You have needs that my human form cannot give. And I have deduced that it is a dreadful combination. As a human I would always be jealous of what another Fae like Dyson or Tamsin can give you."

"Wait, hold on." Bo interrupted the blonde. "What's Tamsin got to do with giving me anything?"

Lauren looked at her, her eyes narrowed. "I know you kissed Tamsin and she gave you her chi too. She told me."

"She what?" the brunette's brow creased. She's gonna give Tamsin good punch in the face when she sees her again.

"Lauren I did not kiss her. She ran to me and kissed me. It was quick and I did not have time to react. Trust me, it did not mean anything."

"You should have told me. I would not mind if you had told me. Because hearing that from Tamsin, it just felt like you wanted to hide that from me. I'd thought you had feelings for her."

"What? No. Lauren, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. I knew things were rough for both of us that time, and I didn't want to push you further away by telling you something that was completely irrelevant. Turns out I did a good job screwing it up even more."

Lauren chuckled. The statement reminded her of herself a few weeks ago when she messed up. She had drank herself to numbness that night and left the Dal almost crawling. Dyson took her home where she had regurgitated the three, maybe four pitchers of beer that she had downed earlier. She had asked Dyson never to tell anyone how messed up she was. Dyson had kept that secret.

"I understand now. But I still prefer that you had told me. I had been a mess after Tamsin told me." Lauren pointed out.

Bo nodded, understanding now. "Noted."

"So…" Lauren continued with her explanation. "I know that we have decided to let you feed on other Fae, but I can't take away that feeling of jealousy each time I know that you are with someone. Even if the scientist in me tells me that it is in your nature, the human girlfriend in me screams that it is not right." the blonde explained.

Bo couldn't help but notice that the nerd in Lauren hadn't faded with her humanity. It was a good sign.

"I have battled with that feeling ever since you told me about the time you fed on Dyson. I had known that you would eventually want to feed in large amounts. But I wasn't prepared for it. Much more that it was with Dyson. Everything that happened to us, since the time I told you that we were out of sync had me thinking about the things that I could do to make this right. When I saw you at Dr. Taft's office that day, I knew what I had to do."

"Look, Lauren, I have never been good at relationships. The first one I had I killed, and us, well I messed it up."

"We messed it up." Lauren corrected her.

"Yes WE messed up. And I don't want that to happen again. We have a lifetime and more to think this through. And I think…" she paused, looking at the Feline and inhaler deeply. "…I think we do deserve a break, just to think this through."

For once in her life she wanted to be mature about things. She did not want to rush this with Lauren.

A hint of pain showed in Lauren's eyes as she slightly blinked. "I understand. We should just… yeah… we should think this over, get to know each other more, stay fr… friends." the blonde stammered.

It was only fair to Bo. She had asked for a break before and the brunette gave it to her even if she saw how much Bo hurt. She indeed understood. She could not stand the pain, but she understood.

For a while both women stayed silent. For the first time, both are at a loss for words.

"Smells good in here. Suddenly, I'm craving for something other than alcohol!"

The two jolted up, Lauren knocking off the bar stool she was sitting on, and Bo's eyes darted around for the katana. Tamsin had walked in straight to the makeshift kitchen and leaned on the table beside Bo, Dyson behind her apologetic. Tamsin took a fork and sliced a large chunk of pancake and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Delish. Who made these?" she looked at Lauren. Her eyes now fixed on her.

She looked at the other blonde slowly from head to foot, her brows creased and her lips pursed in a half smile. Something about Lauren stirred up something inside her. Lauren narrowed her eyes and the corner of her lip turned up into a barely visible smirk. The Valkyrie wondered if Lauren had seen what she felt. She hoped not, but if she did, she must have just dismissed it. Bo definitely felt it, and a sudden pang of jealousy hit her. Not only does she want to punch the Valkyrie now, she wanted to beat her to a pulp and feed her to Dyson. All her frustrations had been bottled up inside her and she just wanted to burst.

"So, I heard you're back in business." the Valkyrie said. Lauren responded with a nod. "Feline, huh? From what I heard they can out-match a Succubus in bed. Is that true?"

"Wanna find out?" she chided. Lauren's confidence overwhelmed Bo. Now more than ever she wanted to find that katana. The Valkyrie responded with a shrug. ___What's that supposed to mean?_

Bo knew she could not react to any of this because they had just talked about taking it slow. But who was she kidding when Lauren is actually okay with this?

Dyson cleared his throat. "How are you?" he said addressing Bo as he sat beside Lauren.

"Never been better." she faked a smile. Dyson shouldn't know what she's going through right now.

"I see you did a good job, Doctor. Or should I say, Feline." Dyson smirk held meaning. If Bo hadn't known any better she could swear that he just flirted with her. Lauren raised an eyebrow and titled her head to the side and winked at Dyson. She flirted back! Bo's mind screamed. ___What the hell!_

Dyson laughed out loud and Tamsin joined in. Bo was annoyed. Her jaw dropped as she gaped at them. ___Really! What. The. Hell_

"Do you threesome need a room?" Bo now unable to hide her jealousy stood up and crossed her arms. The Valkyrie's mouth formed an "o" as her eyes widened, looking at Lauren and then Bo. She stood up and put an arm around Bo's shoulders.

"Oh lighten up Succubus. We just playing around." Tamsin nudged her with her hip.

"Yeah." Bo said rolling her eyes. Lauren couldn't help but smile at how her former lover reacted.

"Word came from the council this morning. There will be a Grand Grey Ball tomorrow."

"All I heard was grey balls." Bo said slumping back on the bar stool. Lauren suppressed a laugh.

"A Grand Grey Ball. This is a gathering to temporarily unify both light and dark fae." Dyson continued softly laughing at the side comment. "Since most of the Light do not approve of Hale being the Ash, and the had been MIA since all hell broke loose, both sides don't have an acting leader. During these times, the Grey council will intervene until both sides choose a new leader."

"I'm surprised the Una Mens aren't here already." Lauren said non-chalantly.

Both the Valkyrie and the Wolf shot a disagreeing look at her, which puzzled Bo.

"Oh don't even go there. That's not even good news for you." Dyson said.

"Oh I know. Just saying." Lauren shrugged

"The Una Mens. It's a long story, Bo." Lauren responded. "Dyson, this could be dangerous. With both sides vulnerable, who knows what might come for the Fae again. I mean after the Garuda…"

"There are others like the Garuda?" Bo asked, worried. They barely survived the Garuda attack. Had it not been for Lauren realizing that Vex hadn't taken her blood and the link was broken, they would all be toast.

"Yeah baby fae there are. Stronger ones too. Makes the Garuda look like chicken." the Valkyrie smirked. Bo gaped at her then rolled her eyes.

"So when is this ball?" Bo asked.

"Tomorrow night." Dyson said standing up from the stool and heading for the door. "You have time to shop for a dress."

"Well, I'm gonna pack up my stuff. It's not like I don't have anything to wear." Bo said starting for the stairs.

"I'm gonna go shopping for some clothes. Most of my dresses are old" the blonde Feline said.

"I could use a new gown myself. I'll go with you." Tamsin jumped up suddenly that is startled the three.

Bo frowned at her. "I thought you didn't like parties."

"Oh please, Valkyries throw the best parties, baby fae." Tamsin rolled her eyes at the Succubus and smirked.

"I'll go get ready." Lauren was already up the stairs.

"And I'll wait outside." the other blonde crossed her arms and watched the feline bound up the last few steps.

Bo stood at the bottom of the stairs and hung her head. "I guess I'll uh… see you at the apartment then."  
_

A tall stocky man in his mid-thirties walked through an almost desserted alley. He pulled his suit tighter as the wind blew hard. His umbrella bucked against the wind.  
Somewhere in the distance lighting tore through the sky, sending bliding flashes his way, and echoes of crackling bolts as an ear-splitting, explosion followed. He jumped at the sound, his feet leaving the ground a few inches.

"Fuck!" he cursed.

He hated the fact that he had to walk to the ball tonight. It's bad enough that is was raining and the hall was more than a couple of blocks away. But his chauffer had bailed on him on the last minute. Leaves for a coffee break, never comes back. He's a dignitary, and to be treated like this, it just wasn't acceptable. In the first place, he did not want to attend this ball. It is a waste of time. most put on a facade. Especially these dark Fae council. They would take over the Light Fae the first chance they get. He on the other hand did not care about the fae politics. he was unfortunate enough to be born of royalty that it was his responsibility to take over when his father died. The council bored him to death. So much so that he had missed most meetings including the bombing that killed most of the high council.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he cursed again. He snarled as water drenched his leather shoes and new trousers. The only reason he's attending this ball was because of the suit. And of course his boyfriend Andrei had promised him a good night after the ball. The only Dark Fae he trusts.

_"____Salvatore Ferragamo? That's all you can afford?" Andrei had chided him the other night._

_"____It's one of it's kind. and on the plus side, I love snake skin. It brings out the real me." he jokingly hissed and put out his tongue imitating a snake. Andrei had laughed heartily at his stupid joke._

"Hello, Gustav" a deep voice behind him pulled him out of his reverie.  
He turned around quickly and grew pale when he saw the man.

"I have come to collect your blood oath." the man stood leaning on his cane, seemingly uperturbed by the rain. "Son." he waved his arm up to beckon a champagne-haired man that came up from behind him. His eyes were glowing almost white and sparks of electricity escaped from it.

"No." Gustav shook his head. "Not tonight."  
But his protests were futile as the bolts of electricity flew from the hand of Thor, and engulfed him, rendering him paralyzed.

Bo arrived late for the ball. Her mind had shadow-boxed with itself on whether to come to the ball or just stay at Lauren's apartment. They had been awkward lately. She had literally begged Dyson to let her go back to the old shack. I'd rather fight a Mananaggal everyday than be in one room with Lauren. But he insisted that she stay there until it's safe.

As tall glass doors automatically opened, she stepped into the large hall that echoed with soft music and a soft hum of people chatting quitely. She had expected an old fashioned ball with women who looked like Marie Antoinette. The hall was minimally decorated with white silk drapes and black roses. And modern chandeliers that shone prism. It's a good thing being a stubborn succubus that she is, she wore her blood red dress that tightly hugged her curves and covering little of her breasts and flowed down, barely touching the floor. The dress had s slit that run high to her hips. She wore a six-inch spike sandal stiletto that matched gorgeously with her dress and had straps that entwined up to her ankle.

She spotted Dyson sitting on a table chatting with a tall stocky man. The man had a purple sash on so she assumed he was importmant. She walked over to the table and sat on an empty chair beside Dyson.

"Hey." she interrupted. The man nodded to her in acknowledgement and excused himself.

"Bo." Dyson looked at her from head to foot. "Looking good as always."

She smiled. "Thank you. Where's your partner?" she asked hoping against hope her hunch wasn't right.

"She said she'd be late." was Dyson's brief comment. It was cut short as his eyes was fixed toward the glass doors. Turning to see what he was looking at, she froze.

Lauren wore a black dress with a low cut v-neckline that reached the top of her navel. A long silver necklace hung from her neck and flowed down to between her breast and looped just before the v-neckline ended. The soft almost see through fabric of her dress showed her silky white skin. It flowed from her waist and cascaded down to her thighs gently hinting her soft curves as it draped around her. Her hair was half tied up in an intricate knot, held together by a diamond studded pin, and her curls flowing down. She wore a black, diamond studded stiletto that matched the elegance of her dress.

As Lauren walked down the stairs, a sharp intake of breath followed by a sigh could be heard from Bo. She had stared at Lauren a lot of times when she was human. She was breathtaking then. But this Lauren, had the grace, elegance and allure that her Feline traits exude, the feeling had intensified a million times over. This woman isn't Fae, she's a goddess.

Her eyes shone electric blue with the desire for her former lover. She closed her eyes in hopes of concealing it. Bo understood why the Valkyrie followed the Lauren everywhere. She stiffened as Lauren looked her way and walked towards her. Her hands trembled. She had never felt this way with anyone. She was usually the one who has this kind of effect on people. And usually she had to touch then to get this kind of desire.

"Hey." Lauren said as she sat beside her followed by Tamsin who sat beside Lauren and Dyson. The Valkyrie whispered something to Lauren and she softly laughed. Bo rolled her eyes at them and turned to Dyson.

"Let's go dance." she said irritated.

The Feline watched as Bo and Dyson danced to "Lady in red" She heaved an inaudible sigh. Tamsin had asked her to danced but she was not in the mood. She downed another glass of champagne and looked around to see if there was something stronger. Perhaps rum or vodka would do. As if reading her mind, Tamsin leaned close to her, her lips brushing her ear and whispered.

"I'll go see if they have anything else than baby drinks here." Lauren nodded and smiled.

Lauren played with the champagne flute. For a moment she watched the two as they continued to dance. She could see Bo's bare back and Dyson's hand travelling gently over it. Suddenly she stood up and walked over to the stage where the orchestra was playing. She whispered something to the conductor who enthusiastically nodded. She then walked over to where Dyson and Bo was just as the music changed.

"May I?" she looked at Dyson. Dyson nodded and walked back to the table.

Bo stood there unable to move or say anything. The blonde held out a hand to her. She reached for it, and roughly pulled her close. A gasp escaped her lips. The blonde started to move as she followed her steps, letting Lauren lead. As the singer started to croon.

_"____I've been really tryin' , baby. Tryin' to hold back these feelings for so long.."_

Lauren pushed her away and pulled her back quickly into an embrace. Bo could feel the blonde's breath on her lips. It in intoxicated her so much so that her knees felt weak.

_"____And if you feel like I feel, baby. Then come on, oh, come on…"_

She felt Lauren's fingers run along her spine. She shivered, unable to control herself. Lauren smiled, content of the results she's getting. They continued moving along the dance floor unaware that the people in the hall had stopped and watched them.

_"____There's nothin' wrong with me lovin' you, baby no no. And givin' yourself to me can never be wrong, If the love is true…"_

The Feline placed her palm flat on the bottom of Bo's back and tilted her back. Her lips brushed Bo's cleavage and her breath caressed her. As she brought her back up, her lips run up the Succubus' neck. Her lips lingered for a moment as they brushed Bo's lips. Bo's breath hitched as Lauren's lower lip clung to her upper lip before it brushed the tip of her nose.

Her legs buckled as she swooned that she had to wrap her arms tightly around Lauren's neck. ___Oh who was she kidding?_ Bo thought as she pulled close and kissed her. At first the kiss was soft, testing, questioning. Lauren had let her take the reigns this time. Letting the Succubus lead the kiss, not wanting to get ahead of her feelings. Bo's kisses became more urgent. Her fingers tangled in Lauren's hair. Then, as fast as it started, Lauren pulled away from her. The Succubus' eyes fluttered open, her lips slightly followed Lauren's. She was confused. ___Why did she stop?_

"How long?" Lauren asked. Bo shook her head, confused. "How long do you want to keep dancing this Tango?"

With that Lauren left her on the dance floor and walked out the door, Tamsin running after her.


End file.
